cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special: Live in Stereo
The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special: Live in Stereo (also known as the Fancy Anvil Awards or simply the Fancy Anvils) was a special that aired on March 23, 2002 at 7:00pm-9:00pm. The special is similar to the Golden Betty Awards Week, which aired on March 20-23, 1995. Hosted by Johnny Bravo, the "award" was a spoof of the Academy Awards and showcased various cartoon clips, episodes of various Cartoon Network series and even the winners. The special had more Cartoon Network characters, as well as the live-action celebrities in the Hanna-Barbera Pavilion. Presenters Live people *Al Roker *Charles Barkley *Chris Kirkpatrick (*NSYNC) *Debbie Allen *Jonathan Lipnicki *Sandy Duncan *Robin Williams Cartoon characters *The Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls) *Captain Linger *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) *Him (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken & I Am Weasel) *Thundarr the Barbarian *Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Barney Rubble (The Flintstone Kids) *Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstone Kids) *Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *Sara Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) *Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Top Cat *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Bunny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Chicken (Cow & Chicken) Characters shown in the background or audience *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) *Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) *Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) *Red (The Tex Avery Show) *Dexter (Dexter's Lab) *Major Glory (Dexter's Lab) *Valhallen (Dexter's Lab) *The Infraggable Krunk (Dexter's Lab) *Mandark (Dexter's Lab) *Pops (Johnny Bravo) *Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls) *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Secret Squirrel *Snagglepuss *The Hillbilly Bears *Henery Hawk (Looney Tunes) *Big Dog and Little Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) *Scooby-Doo *Gloop and Gleep (The Herculoids) *Granny Sweet (Precious Pupp) *Quick Draw McGraw *Baba Looey (The Quick Draw McGraw Show) *Squiddly Diddly *Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Elroy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) *Otto Osworth (Time Squad) *Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Penelope Pitstop (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop and Wacky Races) *Wally Gator *Mike Mazinsky (Mike, Lu & Og) *Margery (Mike, Lu & Og) *Og (Mike, Lu & Og) *Hokey Wolf *Ding-a-Long Wolf (Hokey Wolf) *George Jetson (The Jetsons) *Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) *Grape Ape (The Great Grape Ape Show) *Ed, Edd and Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Dick Dastardly (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines and Wacky Races) *Muttley (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines and Wacky Races) *Rosie (The Jetsons) *Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Flem (Cow and Chicken) *I.M. Weasel (I Am Weasel) *Captain Planet *Magilla Gorilla *Tom and Jerry *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long *Popeye Awards Best Female *Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls (WINNER) *Muriel Bagge from Courage the Cowardly Dog *Sarah from Ed, Edd n Eddy *Wilma Flintstone from The Flintstones *Sara Bellum from The Powerpuff Girls Worst Villain *Mandark from Dexter's Lab (WINNER) *Zorak from Space Ghost *Captain McGarnicle from Goober and the Ghost Chasers *The Red Guy from Cow and Chicken *Yosemite Sam from Looney Tunes Best Inanimate Object *Octi from The Powerpuff Girls *Plank from Ed, Edd n Eddy (WINNER) *A dull axe from Tom and Jerry *Johnny's hair from Johnny Bravo Best Male *Dexter from Dexter's Lab (WINNER) *Fred Flintstone from The Flintstones *Daffy Duck from Merrie Melodies *Birdman from Birdman and the Galaxy Trio *Goober from Goober and the Ghost Chasers Best Team *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) from The Powerpuff Girls *The Eds (Ed, Edd and Eddy) from Ed, Edd n Eddy (WINNER) *The Time Squad (Buck Tuddrussel, Larry 3000 and Otto Osworth) from Time Squad *The Slag Brothers (Rock Slag and Gravel Slag) from Wacky Racers *Goober and the Ghost Chasers (Goober, Ted, Gilly and Tina) from Goober and the Ghost Chasers Best Original Song *"Sensitive Male" from Johnny Bravo *"Just an Old Fashioned Laboratory" from Dexter's Lab *"Red Hot Riding Hood" from The Tex Avery Show *"Uncle Pecos" from Tom and Jerry *"Rabbit of Seville" from Looney Tunes (WINNER) Best Cartoon *"Meet the Beat-Alls" from The Powerpuff Girls *"What's Opera, Doc?" from Merrie Melodies *"I Love to Singa" from Merrie Melodies *"Mock 5" from Dexter's Lab (WINNER) *"The Galloping Ghost" from Goober and the Ghost Chasers Lifetime Achievement Award *'Scooby-Doo' People Honored Tonight *William Hanna (1910–2001) *Maurice Noble (1910–2001) *Chuck Jones (1912–2002) References Category:Specials Category:Events Category:Special Event